


Library of Love

by ani725



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Library AU, Library Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani725/pseuds/ani725
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin works as the Assistant Librarian at the Camelot Public Library. When the Head Librarian, Gaius, retires he doesn't want the administrative responsibilities so Gaius hires someone else for the job. That someone is Arthur Pendragon and there seems to be something between them. The question is, do they want to broach the possibility of that something or will they just ignore it? Meanwhile, elsewhere in the library, Gwen, who works restocking the shelves, has her eye on a beautiful young lady that is always coming in to visit. Of course it is a public library, so frequent visits from people are to be expected, but this one is special. This one is Morgana Pendragon; oddly enough, Arthur's sister. Unbeknownst to Gwen however, Morgana's frequent visits have nothing to do with her brother. She frequents this library because she's been going there for years and specifically later on to see the darker beauty. Will they admit how they feel or will they continue their game of cat and mouse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for the amazing Rie, better known as Val_Creative! I couldn't decide what to write for her, so I decided that shameless Merlin smut is always good.
> 
> I don't own Merlin or any of the characters mentioned in this story. Enjoy!

“Merlin, can you come here please?” Gaius' voice called from inside his office.  
Merlin walked through the door and sat in the chair across from his soon-to-be-former boss. “As you know, I'm retiring at the end of the week. I hired my replacement yesterday morning and I would like you to meet him.”  
Gaius gestured to a space behind Merlin and he turned to see a tall, blonde man that he hadn't noticed yet. “Merlin, this is Arthur. He's going to be starting on Monday.”  
Merlin looked at him. It wasn't exactly a secret that Merlin liked men, it was just something that wasn't broadcast very often because he didn't find people he was attracted to very often. Arthur, however, was one of those few ones. He wasn't just blonde, his hair was the exact color of wet sand in the sun. His eyes were deep blue and his lips were pale pink. A hint of stubble covered his chin and his face was covered with a wide grin. He stood and took a step towards Merlin, holding his hand out.  
Merlin reached up and shook the proffered hand. The skin felt tough, but was still smooth. Accountant, or bookkeeper's hands. “I'm Merlin. I look forward to working with you.”  
“Me as well.” His voice was rich and thick, like caramel.  
Merlin smiled back, pulling his hand away. “Has Gaius shown you everything you'll need to know about the job?”  
“I'm not a dolt, but yes, he's shown me the specifics.” Arthur chuckled.  
“Arthur used to work as an Assistant Librarian at a private library near Cambridge.” Gaius supplied.  
“Private library? Wow, that must have been exciting. What ever made you want to work at a public library instead?” Merlin was curious.  
Arthur shook his head and sighed. “I just needed a change of pace, I guess.”  
“Well, this is probably going to be a big change. Most days are pretty boring here.” Merlin told him.  
“Now, now, Merlin, don't sell us too short. Some days it's quite busy.” Gaius chided.  
“Yeah, if you don't mind children and teenagers. They come in for school projects and go about like they own the place.”  
“Don't like younger people then, do you Merlin?” Arthur question, a large smile still on his face.  
Merlin shook his head. “No not really.”  
“Well, I should let you get back to the rest of your day Merlin.” Gaius told him.  
“It was nice meeting you and I look forward to seeing you on Monday.” Merlin told his new boss as he stood and left the office.  
Outside, amongst the stacks, Gwen stood refilling one of the shelves. Merlin strode right over to her. He wasn't one for gossip, but Gwen was his best friend and he had to tell her about Arthur. “Gwen.” he said, breathless. He wanted to tell her before he left so she could see Arthur for himself.  
She looked up from her book cart. “What is it Merlin?”  
“So, Gaius just introduced me to his replacement.”  
“And? Obviously there's something very special if you're gossiping.” Gwen and Merlin had been friends for years now and she knew the dark haired man well.  
“His name's Arthur and he's gorgeous and I think I'm in love.” Merlin spoke in a rush.  
Gwen raised an eyebrow. “Love?”  
“Mhmm. Just keep your eye on Gaius' door. He'll probably be out soon.” Merlin smiled his trademark goofy grin and walked off.  
Gwen kept glancing up at the doorway and several minutes later her heart leaped into her throat, but it had nothing to do with the man Merlin was talking about. Instead, a beautiful, raven haired woman stood over at the counter. Merlin was over shortly to take the books she was returning.  
The woman was Morgana and she'd been coming into this library since before Gwen had started. Gwen felt something for her from the moment she saw her but had always kept quiet about it because surely someone so ravishing couldn't ever have any feelings for someone as plain as Gwen was, especially when they were the same gender. The likelihood of anything happening there was slimmer than a pamphlet.  
Morgana turned away from the counter and Merlin shot Gwen a knowing smirk. She glared at him a moment before the raven spoke. “Hello Gwen. How are you today?”  
Gwen's heart fluttered a moment before she answered. “I'm doing very well and how are you?”  
“I'm doing well. How is Gaius?”  
Morgana tilted her head as she set a book on the shelf. “He's doing very well. Looking forward to his retirement.”  
“Yes, I spoke with Arthur earlier today and he was telling me how he'd gotten the job.” Morgana told her.  
“Arthur?” Gwen questioned. Wasn't that the name of the guy Merlin had the hots for? The new guy?  
“Yeah. He's taking over when Gaius leaves.” So she did know the new guy. There was a sense of familiarity coming off her as she spoke. There was probably an intimate relationship there. Gwen's heart dropped. She really shouldn't have had her hopes up, but you can't ever really get that tiny spark of hope away from you.  
Morgana glanced over and saw Arthur leaving. She glanced at Gwen. “I'll be back in a moment.”  
Gwen glanced at the tall man. Merlin was right; he was really handsome. She watched as Morgana gave the man a quick hug and said goodbye to him as he left.  
The raven walked back over and smiled at Gwen.  
“So, how do you know Arthur?” Gwen tried not to sound jealous and very likely failed.  
Morgana chuckled. “He's my brother. Well, my adopted brother. His parents were like family to mine and they adopted me when I was little after my mother and father died.”  
Relief and joy flooded through Gwen, despite the sadness of what she'd just been told. That spark of hope flared up bright. Her heart pounded in her throat. She swallowed hard. That little spark if hope was pushing her; she needed to know if she had a shot.  
Gwen took a deep breath and turned to fully face Morgana. “I have something I want to ask you, and I need to do it now, because if I don't, then I might never have the courage to.”  
Morgana set the book she'd been checking out back on the shelf and looked over at the dark girl, curiosity in her eyes. “What is it?” Her voice was thick and as sweet as honey.  
“I know it might be a stretch, but,” Gwen kept wringing her hands and flicking her eyes back and forth between the floor and Morgana's eyes, “would you maybe want to go on a date with me?” Gwen's voice came out quiet by the end.  
Morgana was quiet. Her breath was even. Finally she grabbed onto Gwen's hands, “Gwen,” Morgana spoke, drawing the darker girls attention upwards, “I would love to go out with you.”  
Gwen stood staring at pale green eyes in shock.  
“I've actually been meaning to ask you for a while now,” Morgana laughed, “but I could never seem to gather up the courage.”  
“You're not kidding me, are you?” Gwen asked, disbelief evident in her voice.  
Morgana smiled and shook her head. “No, I most definitely am not joking.”  
Gwen shook her head. “Good. Good, so,” she licked her lips and swallowed, “do you wanna maybe go Friday night for coffee?”  
“Sure. It'll be nice to see you outside of these stacks of books.” Morgana smirked. She grabbed one of the books off the cart and headed back towards the counter, turning to wink at Gwen before she left.  
Gwen raced over to the counter making sure there were no other people around to hear. “Merlin!” she whispered loudly, excitement lacing her voice. “Merlin, you are never going to believe it! I asked Morgana out.”  
Merlin looked up at her and smiled. “You did what? Seriously?”  
Gwen nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. We're going out Friday night for coffee. And you are never going to guess what I learned about our new future boss.”  
Merlin shook his head and raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
“He's Morgana's adopted brother. His parents took her in when they were little. Also, you're right, he is very handsome.” Gwen told him.  
“Really? Then that means he's probably known Gaius forever too.”  
Gwen nodded. “Most likely.”  
“Well, that just makes things more interesting.” Merlin waggled his eyebrows and both laughed.  
Gaius stuck his head out the doorway. “Hey you two, keep it down. We're in a library.” he chided them with a small smile on his own face. They continued to laugh in silence before finally returning to their jobs.

-x-

 _Three months later..._  
“So, how were things with Gwen last night?” Arthur asked his sister.  
She smirked. “Do you want to hear the details or no?”  
Arthur squinted and took a deep breath through his nose. “I don't think I do.” he answered after a moment.  
“Well then, I'll just say that dinner was good and after wards was great.” Morgana smirked as memories of the night before flashed through her head.  
“I was right, I didn't want to hear details.” he walked behind the counter and reached for a file folder. “Dammit Merlin,” he muttered as he opened the folder.  
Merlin walked over towards the front desk. Hearing his name he asked, “What is it?”  
“This isn't the right paperwork.” Arthur stated calmly.  
“You told me form 115-BB.” Merlin answered.  
Arthur handed him a paper from the stack. “What does that read?” He kept his voice even, despite being irritated.  
Merlin paused a moment before answering. “118-BA.” He looked back up at his boss and licked his lips, nodding his head gently. “I'll go get the right ones now.” He walked away.  
“Honestly.” the blonde murmured to himself. “You've been here years, you'd think you could get the paperwork right.”  
Morgana pursed her lips as she watched Merlin walk away. “So what's going on with you two?”  
Arthur looked at his sister and raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”  
“Oh please Arthur. It's obvious you like him. Why not ask him out?”  
Arthur scoffed. “I do not like him. Not like that anyway.”  
“You wouldn't be so tough on him if you didn't. You can't lie to me Arthur, I've known you for 20 years.”  
Arthur sighed. “He's a very handsome man, I will admit it, but it's not like that. I wouldn't even think of dating that idiot if you paid me.”  
“What idiot?” Gwen asked, walking up to the counter to grab more returned books.  
“Merlin.” her girlfriend answered.  
“Ooh, you like Merlin? Well I should have guessed. You flirt with him constantly. You should totally ask him out. I don't really want to gossip, but you know what he said to me the first time he met you?”  
Arthur looked at Gwen, curiosity covering his face. “What did he say?”  
“I don't remember it word for word, but it was something along the lines of you were so hot that he thought he was in love.”  
Arthur looked at he two of them. “Seriously?”  
“Yep.” Gwen replied, nodding.  
“I thought he was dating some girl. That brunette that's always stopping by and chatting with him.”  
“God no.” Gwen chuckled. “From what he's told me, she's an old ex-girlfriend of his. I know for a fact though that he stopped dating girls years ago. He only dates men now, and not very often. Takes a lot to impress him enough to catch his attention.”  
“Well I should feel flattered then, shouldn't I?” Arthur responded.  
Morgana nodded at him. “Yes you probably should. Mm, he's coming back so I'm going to go drag Gwen off and you,” she looked at him pointedly, “you should ask Merlin out.” She winked at him as she walked off with the darker girl.  
Merlin walked up to the desk and sat down. He handed a stack of papers to his boss and looked at him. “Here you go, sir.”  
Arthur glanced at him and tilted his head.  
“Is there something else I can do for, sir?” Merlin asked.  
He pursed his lips. “Merlin, I'm about the same age as you, why do you keep calling me sir?”  
“Why would I not call you 'sir', sir?” Merlin answered. He tried to keep the smirk off his face.  
“Because,” Arthur leaned over Merlin, putting his face as close as he could and continued, “I think that you think that I like it.”  
Merlin leaned back a little. “And why would you say that?”  
Arthur smirked. “Because I do.” He winked at the dark haired man and pulled away. He grabbed the papers off the desk and walked into his office. Merlin's face was bright red.

–

Morgana stood leaning against the shelves watching her girlfriend place books back where they belonged.  
She leaned over and wrapped her arms around the other girl.  
Gwen felt breathe on her ear as Morgana's syrupy voice filled her brain. “We should definitely make out, right here.”  
Gwen chuckled and turned around to face her girlfriend. “And why would I do that?” she teased.  
“Because,” Morgana smiled, “you know that me seeing you as a naughty librarian turns me on.” she licked her lower lip, biting it gently.  
Gwen's eyes flicked down to her girlfriend's lips. She licked her own in return. Glancing around to make sure that no one was looking, she grabbed the other girls hand and lead her away to a small utility closet. She pulled the string and switched on the light, shutting the door behind her.  
Morgana pushed her against the door, being sure to avoid the handle, and crushed her lips against the darker girls own. Running her hands up and down Gwen's side, she rubbed her boob with one hand and ran the thumb of her other hand under the hem of her shirt. Morgana's mouth made its way down to Gwen's throat, a moan escaping from the dark girl.  
She arched her hips forward toward the raven, feeling herself getting wet. “Morgana...” the name came out on a sigh.  
Morgana pulled Gwen's shirt up over breasts, pulling the bra with it. Her lips found one of the little, pert nipples that was now exposed. Gwen gasped as a wet, hot tongue circled the sensitive skin. She continued to roll her hips, the heat spreading across her lower abdomen.  
The raven's hand made its way up Gwen's thigh and under her skirt. She ran her finger over the wet patch on Gwen's panties and a shiver ran through her. She continued to gently drag her nail across the swollen clit through Gwen's panties and brought her lips up to the dark girls ear. Morgana whispered, her voice thick with lust, “I have lots of things planned for us tonight, but right now, I am going to make you feel so good, you'll be screaming my name.”  
Morgana slid Gwen's panties to one side and slid a finger in. “Oh God.” Gwen's breath hitched as her panties were slid down her legs. The raven knelt in front of her girlfriend and pulled her skirt up, exposing the wet pussy of the girl she loved.  
“Hold this for me, love.” She had Gwen hold onto her skirt and lifted one leg over her own shoulder. She ran her tongue over the exposed clit in front of her and sucked gently on it. Gwen's breathing grew faster. The raven licked and sucked faster, sliding her tongue in, out and around her wet hole and clit. She slid a finger in and out, moving faster as she went.  
Gwen's breathing grew erratic and her hips started bucking back and forth. “Mor...Mor, oh God. I'm gonna...” She started taking shallow, quick breaths. Her fingers wound through the raven's hair, pulling tight as she came close to her climax.  
“Morgana!” her voice came loud, as shivers wracked her entire body. She slowly slid down the door and curled her legs around her raven's.  
“Morgana,” she said, trying to catch her breath, “I love you so, so much.”  
Morgana wiped her mouth and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. “I know you do. And I love you too darling.”  
The two women pressed their foreheads together as Gwen pulled her panties back on and straightened out her skirt.  
Morgana looked at her watch. “It's almost 3, I should get going.” She stood up and dusted her pants off. She helped Gwen stand up and slowly opened the door, peeking out to make sure that no one noticed them. Gwen pulled the chain for the light and gently shut the door behind her.  
“Remember, my place, tonight. 9 pm. I have lots of...special...things planned for us.” Morgana smirked and winked.  
Gwen smiled back. “Will you at least tell me what these 'special' plans include?”  
“Mmmm...let's just say that it involves some chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a riding crop.”  
Gwen pulled her brows together in curiosity. “Riding crop? Where on earth did you get one of those?”  
Morgana tilted her head. “I appropriated it from Arthur and I don't really wanna think about it anymore than that.”  
Gwen nodded her head. “Very good idea.” She leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend's lips. “See you tonight.”  
“See ya, love.” Morgana told her as she waved goodbye. She waved at Merlin as she passed his desk and he looked over at Gwen.  
His eyebrows shot up when saw her and he quickly looked away. It was then that Gwen remembered her shirt and bra were still pulled up and she shot back into the utility closet to fix herself. She reemerged a minute later, her face a red blush about as deep as it could go on her dark skin.

–

Gwen walked over to the desk and looked at Merlin. Her face was still slightly red.  
“Well. You're just lucky there weren't any people nearby. I might have had to report you two.”  
“Oh god, was I that loud?” Gwen asked, her face a mask of embarrassment and horror.  
“No, but the shirt mishap is enough to tell me that something very good happened in there.” he said, winking at her and smirking.  
“Anyway...I'm just going to go finish putting these books back.” she said, grabbing a stack of books from the counter and rushing off towards the stacks.  
She stopped and turned back around. “You should go ask Arthur out.” She promptly turned back around and continued to finish her task.  
Merlin looked at her retreating form and frowned. “And why would I ever date that clod pole?” he mumbled to himself.  
“Who's a clod pole?” Arthur asked from behind him. Merlin swung around and looked at his boss.  
Calmly he replied, “You are.”  
“I'm a clod pole. And what, pray tell, is a clod pole exactly? Describe it for me.” Arthur raised an eye brow.  
“Ok.” Merlin nodded his head. “I can describe it in two words.”  
Arthur tilted his head, urging him to continue.  
“Arthur Pendragon.” Merlin replied.  
The blonde opened his mouth and took a deep breath before closing his mouth again. He just shook his head and turned back around towards his office, practically slamming the door closed.  
Gwen came rushing up to the desk and looked at Merlin, worry on her face. “What was that?”  
“I called Arthur a clod pole and he slammed his office door.”  
“Merlin!” Gwen scolded him.  
“What?” he asked, incredulously.  
“You know what he told Morgana and I earlier?” Gwen told him, leaning close to him over the desk. Merlin shook his head. “He said that he's been dying to ask you out.”  
She knew it wasn't exactly what he said, but he didn't.  
Merlin perked up. “He said that?”  
Gwen smiled at him enthusiastically. “Yes he did. Now, I want you to march right into that office and apologize. Then I want you to _ask him out._ ”  
“Ok, fine.” Merlin said, standing and pushing away from the desk.  
“Good.” Gwen said, moving away from the desk as well. “By the way Merlin,” she asked, “what is clod pole exactly?”  
“You know, I'm not entirely sure. It just popped into my head at the thought of Arthur.” Merlin replied, shrugging.  
Gwen nodded once. “Good luck.” she told him and left him standing in front of the office door.  
“Yeah.” Merlin muttered.  
He knocked on the door and pushed it open when he heard the mumbled response of 'Come in.'  
“Arthur?” Merlin asked quietly.  
“Yes?” he replied, his voice stern and sounding slightly irritated.  
Merlin shut the door behind him and sat in the chair across from the desk, the same one that just three months earlier he'd been sitting in when he first met the blonde.  
“Arthur, I just wanted to apologize for calling you a clod pole.” Merlin kept his voice quiet.  
He looked up at the brunette. “Is that all?”  
“No, that was not all.” Merlin swallowed. “I also...wanted,” he paused. He was struggling with the words and he didn't know why. He took a deep breath and pushed on. “I wanted to know if you would go out with me.”  
Arthur stared at the other man. He stayed quiet a moment, thinking his answer over very carefully. “Why now?”  
Merlin looked up. “What do you mean?”  
“Why are you asking me out now?” Arthur asked again.  
“Well...we've worked together for three months now. I kind of know what you're like.”  
Arthur nodded. “Ok. Why else?”  
Merlin looked at him. “Do I really need another reason?”  
“Doesn't hurt.”  
“Ok.” Merlin thought for a minute. “I really like you.”  
“And?” Arthur prompted.  
“And what?” Merlin was starting to really get annoyed. “What other reason could you possibly want from me?”  
“Oh, I don't know, maybe just...” Arthur paused and looked the brunette right in the eyes. “Maybe something along the lines of a declaration of love?”  
“What?” Merlin asked, confusion clear on his face.  
“I heard from a little birdy that on the day we met, you said you loved me.” Arthur told him.  
“Gwen.” Merlin stated.  
Arthur nodded.  
“Dammit. I was impressed and I told her that in a moment of temporary weakness.”  
Arthur chuckled. “Momentary weakness?”  
“Yes.” Merlin confirmed.  
“So, you want me to go on a date with you?” Arthur asked.  
“Yes.” Merlin replied again.  
“Hmm....let me think about it.” Arthur tapped his chin.  
“Oh come on! You know you want to.” Merlin told him.  
Arthur continued to tap his chin. “No – wait...yes. Yes, I'll say yes. I'll gladly go on a date with you Merlin.”  
Merlin's face broke into a huge grin. “Good.”  
“Now get back to work. There's a line of people waiting to check their books out.” Arthur said, nodding towards the window where Merlin could clearly see a few people standing in front of the desk.  
“Hey Arthur.” Merlin said as he stood. Arthur looked up and the brunette leaned forward and planted a kiss on the blonde's lips. The blonde kissed back, rougher than Merlin thought it would be, but he liked it.  
He pulled away, momentarily breathless, and stared into deep blue eyes. “Wow.”  
Arthur's eyes flicked down to bright pink lips. It'd been a long time since he'd kissed someone like that.  
He was very glad he'd agreed to that date.  
Merlin walked out of the office and took care of the people at the desk. Every so often he'd sneak glances into the office to stare are Arthur.  
Things were going to get interesting between them.

-x-

 _Three more months later..._  
Merlin looked at the man he'd been dating for several months now. Not only had things had been going great between them, but he really wanted to celebrate the very special day coming up. The library was just about to close, Gwen had left early to have a romantic anniversary dinner with Morgana and the time was perfect. He locked the front door and walked back towards the office. Knocking, he pushed it open.  
“Arthur?” he asked quietly.  
“Yes Merlin?” the blonde answered.  
“Are you busy?” he asked, walking around the desk and putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
Arthur looked up at Merlin. “Not really, why?” he turned his chair to face the other man.  
Merlin leaned forward and kissed the blonde. He pulled himself forward and sat on the other man's lap as he continued to kiss him. Arthur moaned against the other's mouth as he placed his hands on the brunette's thighs.  
Their lips parted and Arthur asked him, “What's this all about?”  
“Nothing really.” Merlin shook his head. “I just wanted to do something special for you.”  
“Ok. And what 'something special' did you want to do?” Arthur questioned.  
He ground his hips down on Arthur's lap. “Fuck.” Arthur gasped.  
“Generally. Specifically though, I was thinking something along the lines of office sex. The library is closed, Gwen is gone. It's just us here in the whole building.” Merlin raised an eyebrow.  
“Mmm...” Arthur moaned deep in his throat.  
“Mhmm.” Merlin leaned forward again and kissed his way down Arthur's neck. Arthur tilted his head to give his boyfriend better access. Merlin licked and sucked gently at the crook of the blonde's neck. He gently bit him and Arthur ground up into Merlin's ass.  
Merlin began unbuttoning Arthur's shirt and ran his hands through the mat of soft hair that covered his chest. He repositioned himself so that he could reach down and suck one of his nipples.  
Arthur slid down in his chair so that he'd have better access. Merlin moved over to the other nipple, licking and grinding his hips against the hard cock right beneath him.  
Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin, picked him up and moved him onto the desk. His lips crashed onto the other mans and started tugging at his own pants. Once they were thoroughly free from his legs he helped Merlin take off his pants as well. Merlin lay back on the desk as Arthur pulled his hard cock from his boxers. Merlin's own dick strained at the boxers he still wore.  
The blonde ran his hand over his boyfriend's dick. Merlin pushed up against Arthur's hand, relishing the friction.  
“I wanted this to be special, but I want you more Arthur. Please.” Merlin pleaded.  
Arthur leaned forward and kissed along Merlin's stomach. He made his way to the top of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, spreading his legs wide.  
Merlin's breath came in short, ragged pulls. Breathlessly he told his boyfriend, “There's a container of lube and a condom in my pants pocket.”  
Arthur nuzzled the edge of Merlin's cock, licking the very tip, sending a shiver through the brunette. He reached down and grabbed Merlin's discarded pair of pants. He reached into the pocket and took out his treasures. The foil wrapper was soon torn open and Merlin was unraveling the latex piece over Arthur's cock. Meanwhile Arthur had thoroughly coated two of his fingers in lubricant and was working one into Merlin's hole.  
Merlin pushed against the intrusion seeking entry through the tight ring of muscle. His hands went up to Arthur's shoulders and he gripped him tightly. He bit his bottom lip as Arthur eased the finger in and out, making sure that he was properly stretched before adding the second finger.  
Merlin's back arched up off the desk as the blonde pushed in and out, pumping faster and faster. Merlin's cock was deep red and a bit of precum dotted the tip by the time Arthur felt he was ready. He grabbed the bottle of lube once again and coated the outside of the condom. The pressure against his dick felt wonderful and a low moan escaped his lips.  
Arthur pulled Merlin towards the edge of the desk and subsequently towards his own waiting cock. Merlin sat up and kissed Arthur as he slid himself gently into Merlin's waiting hole.  
Moans erupted from both men as Arthur sheathed himself in his lover.  
He gave the brunette a moment to adjust before pulling out and pushing back in. He continued repeating the motion, thrusting his tongue into the other mans mouth tasting every part of him.  
Merlin pushed downwards for every upward thrust Arthur gave him.  
Arthur pushed his brunette back down onto the desk and pulled the shorter man's legs up over his own shoulders.  
“Oh fuck!” Merlin called out at the position change. Arthur had shifted him so he was just barely hitting that perfect little sweet spot.  
Arthur's breath was coming short and fast as he sped up his pace. He was getting close to coming and he wanted to make sure that Merlin got there too.  
He used a hand to hold one of Merlin's legs and with the other hand he started jerking on Merlin's swollen, neglected cock.  
“Fuck,” Merlin moaned at the pressure. “Arthur,” he panted, “I'm so close. God, Arthur I'm gonna come if you keep that up.”  
“That's just what I want.” Arthur panted back to him.  
Merlin's moans grew louder and higher pitched the closer he got. Soon his own hand was taking over for Arthur's on his cock and the blonde was thrusting hard and fast.  
The pressure was building in the pit of Merlin's stomach. He could barely breathe. It felt so good. “Arthur,” he barely was able to call out as he came, hot and fast all over his own stomach and chest, even managing to get a little on the top of the desk. He gripped onto Arthur's dick tight as the waves of pleasure rolled through him.  
Arthur was calling out Merlin's name in response as he came, filling the entire end of the condom, and pulling from inside Merlin, he collapsed backwards onto his chair.  
Merlin lay on the desk, one arm covering his face, trying desperately to catch this breath. Finally, he sat up on the desk and looked at his boyfriend. He sat in the chair, both eyes closed, looking exquisitely sated and thoroughly tired.  
“Arthur.” Merlin called quietly.  
Arthur opened one eyelid and glanced at the brunette. “Yes Merlin?”  
“Happy birthday.” Merlin told him.  
“Merlin, my birthday isn't for another week.” Arthur told him matter-of-factly.  
“I know. I just figured I'd give you one of your presents early.” Merlin grinned from ear to ear and he reached down to grab the pack of tissues from his other pants pocket.  
“One of my presents?” Arthur asked curiously.  
Merlin wiped at the drying cum on his chest. “Oh yes. You'll be getting a couple of presents from me over the course of the next week. This was just a taste of what the others will be like.”  
“God, Merlin, you're gonna kill me.”  
“That was pretty intense, wasn't it?” Merlin asked, chuckling. Arthur joined in his laughter and pulled the other man down, kissing his lips.  
“I truly do love you Merlin, you know that right?” Arthur asked, looking deeply into his eyes.  
“I do know. And I love you too Arthur.” Merlin responded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna throw this here at the end and just say that this is the longest one shot I have EVER written. This is longer than any single chapter I've ever written and is probably about half as long as most of the stories that I've written.
> 
> Which just shows how much I adore Rie.


End file.
